


Girlfriend For a Night

by Moonstone_Plus



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Best Friends, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Boys Kissing, Breasts, Cock Slapping, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Vaginal Penetration, Drinking, Drunk Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, F/M, Fingerfucking, Friendship, Gay Sex, Large Cock, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Shower Sex, Straight Boy, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29665683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: Luke Mullen wants a girlfriend and Joshua Rush gets the brunt of it, so one night over drinks things get heated between the two drunk boys and Josh's sober girlfriend.
Relationships: Joshua Rush/Lauren Holdt, Luke Mullen/Joshua Rush, Luke Mullen/Lauren Holdt
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

As he dropped down onto the couch, next to his former co-star and character love interest, Joshua Rush couldn’t help but grin from having him in his life. Luke Mullens was in his mind amazing and would never be someone Joshua would regret. Though he could do without one thing about the boy who had quickly stolen the best friend role in his life. He wished Luke would shut up about needing a girlfriend, or would let him set him up with someone. He knew a few through his job as the Utah Democrat’s Communications Director that would be perfect for Luke.

Even his girlfriend Lauren had suggested a few of her friends that would love Luke’s personality.

“Hiiiiiiiiii,” Luke slurred as Josh’s weight joined him on the couch, not shifting the leg he had propped up on the coffee table that took up more than half the couch where Josh was trying to sit. His head rested over the back and arms over the corners. Lazing there like a slob.

Josh giggled, as he looked through the drinks that the pair of them had gone through. “Maybe I should cut you off…”

“Drinky keeps me alive,” The older actor muttered, shaking a bottle of scotch he’d been sipping at for the last hour to himself. He brought the bottle to his lips and took a swig. Josh watched the bubbles float up through the burning amber until Luke pulled it aside. Releasing a satisfied sigh. “Jooooosh?”

“Yessss, Lukeyyy?” Josh responded, giggling.

“I want a girlfriend… Can I steal Asher’ssssss? I’ll take eitherrrr!” Luke constantly asked for Asher’s girlfriend, or his ex. Usually this was followed by some comment that Asher was a dope - which Josh would add ‘hot’ to - but Luke still loved him enough to kindly take the girls off his hands. In Josh’s mind, it was better than the dreaded ‘why did she leave me’ path.

“You don't want that drama…” Josh chuckled. “You would be better off stealing Ash…”

Luke whined like a child about to tantrum. Whenever Josh said that he’d snap that he didn’t want Asher. Instead he took another swig. “Joshieeee! I want a girlfriend… go get me one!”

“I don’t even know how I got my own girlfriend.” Josh giggled, wrapping an arm around Luke.

“... Joooooooooosh?” Luke ran fingers through his long brown hair. His lips curled into a small drunken smile.

“Don’t say it again! I know you want a-”

“Gimme yours,” Luke cut him off with a new response. The drunk boy beside him blinked, confused where Luke got the brain cells back to say something other than that he wanted a girlfriend. Maybe there was something in the scotch. To test his theory, Josh took the bottle and a sip of the burning liquid but found nothing.

“W-What? What would I do then?” Josh questioned, raising an eyebrow at the other boy.

“I dunnooooooooo, find a girlfriend? Gimme yourssss! Want Lauren!” Luke whined once more. Apparently his drunk mind was warming up to Lauren all of a sudden; Possibly more than his mind as Josh watched Luke’s skinny jeans tighten up in the crotch. Very slowly a bulge formed, allowing his hazy eyes to see it growing.

“Why? Most of you time, you two don’t get along?” Josh questioned, gulping a little from Luke getting excited by the thought of his girlfriend.

“Wanna fuck your giiiiiiiiiiiiiiirlfriend…” Luke went on, and the hand now free of his bottle moved subconsciously to his crotch. His long fingers rubbed his hardened length, stimulating the engorged manhood as his best friend watched. Completely unaware of what he was doing, Luke let out a husky moan.

“And If I don’t want you to?” Josh replied, his bisexual eyes still locked on Luke’s bulge. A sight he had seen numerous times before but still grabbed his attention.

Luke chuckled, giving himself a squeeze. Making the already large bulge look even bigger. “I’ll steal her!”

Before Josh could respond, the boys were met with a girl’s laughter.

“You wouldn’t know how to handle me, Mullens.” Lauren grinned cheekily, coming into the living room space. Giving her boyfriend a quick peck on the lips.

“That one! Gonna steal that one,” Luke said excitedly, trying to point at Lauren as though she wasn’t really there. His finger was pointing nowhere near her direction, of course. His other hand, however, was masterfully playing with his cock all the same, tracing up either side or making slow circles around his balls. Josh’s eyes went from Lauren immediately back to Luke playing with himself, wondering how the drunk boy didn’t realise he was touching himself.

“He’s going to steal our television?” Lauren giggled, following the finger to where he was pointed.

Luke shook his head. A dry chuckle left his lips when shaking off some of the haze, focusing himself enough to look at Lauren with hungry eyes and wet lips. “Mm, no… gonna steal the sexy girl! Joshie go to bed so I can steaaaaaal,”

“Nope! She’s my girl!” Josh pouted, grabbing his girlfriend around the waist and pulling her closer to him. From his place on the couch, his face pushed into her hip.

“Should I be flattered or embarrassed for both of you? Cause right now… I’m leaning towards the latter,” Lauren played with Josh’s dark, messy hair as the boys talked about who gets her for the night. She was sober and loving it. Getting to hear all their drunken games and jokes, many of which made no sense. She’d planned to go to bed when Luke started on wanting a girlfriend, but this pleasant surprise kept her awake. Now, as her fingers wove into Josh’s hair, she followed his gaze to the shape of Luke’s dick and yelped. “Oh, wow!”

“See, Joshie…? She thinks I’m wowwwww…” Luke cooed, trying to give the girl a seductive look.

Josh giggled at his friend, sipping the scotch. “She’s wowing over your diiiiiiiiick, Luke! It looky big…!”

“Wanna seeeee it, Joshieeee and his sexy girly?? Luke purred. “It wants to see youuuuuu!”

“Can I let it oooooooout!?” Josh sat up, tail wagging.

“Josh!” Laughing at them, Lauren whacked the back of his head. “Down, puppy! Luke needs to go to bed… you both do, you stink of booze,”

“Oooh, Joshie! She invited me to beddy!!” Luke grinned widely. “I’m getting Lauren!”

Josh wrapped tighter around her, getting up on his knees. Now pressing his head into her chest, nestled into the soft pillows of her breasts as he hugged the girl tightly. “Noooo, she invited me to her bed. And youuuu… sleep with the dog! … Babe, do we have a dog?”

“No,”

“Can we get a dog?”

“No…” Lauren sighed at Josh, considering if she chose the wrong one of the two.

“But I want a puppy!” Josh whined.

“I have a puppy,” She played with his soft, silky hair, trying to lull him to sleep.

“Nah!” Luke grinned. A sly, successfully seductive smile. His hand had unzipped his jeans as they argued over a dog and was now playing with his cock freely beneath his boxers. Showing off to the couple as his hand moved up and down the shaft, stroking himself. Luke was biting his lips to hold back husky grunts of desire. “You got a pussy… I wanna pound your pussyyyy!”

“Nooo! She’s my girl, Lukeyyyy!” Josh whined further, pulling Lauren closer to him.

Deciding that it couldn’t hurt to play, Lauren asked: “Why my pussy, Luke? Do you really want it?”

Not trusting his words, Luke nodded a little too eagerly.

“Wanna go get in my bed, drunky?” She asked, biting her glossy lower lip. All the while playing with Josh’s hair, reassuring him.

“Yesssssss!” Luke grinned happily, his cock twitching.

“Go find it,” Lauren nodded towards the hallway leading to the bedroom, then noticed how Luke’s eyes lit up. Josh whimpered softly until she leaned in to kiss him softly. Only to swiftly be led astray the moment her lips left Josh’s as a hand cupped her cheek and Luke’s lips - tasting of burning alcohol - were pressed to her own. Lauren gasped into the wet kiss but was silenced by Luke’s tongue sliding past her lips and coiling with her’s. Pushing his tongue back, however, began an intimate battle for dominance as Lauren took a grip of Luke’s hair and kissed him back. “Mmmm!”

The jealousy inside of Josh, hated how much his cock twitched from the sight of his best friend and girlfriend kissing.

Luke made out deeply with Lauren for a good minute. Their tongues battled, pushing into his mouth for her to explore before forcing back into the girl. She’d tug at his hair while Luke’s lips overpowers hers. Luke’s free hand never left his cock, instead aiming it down so its flared tip was forming a huge tent. It did a little to ease Josh’s jealousy seeing such a delicious cock and Luke’s hand stroking it; Though he couldn’t actually see the cock itself, just its outline and the dark precum it drooled into Luke’s boxers. Aroused tremendously by kissing Lauren. Getting to explore her mouth so intimately, and taste her sweet, glossy lips.

“Heyyyyyy, where’s my kiss?” Josh finally whined, wanting some attention from his girlfriend with his mind also begging for some attention from Luke as well. Having long complained to its owner about a lack of Tyrus kiss on Andi Mack.

“Fiiiiiiiiiine,” Luke released Lauren, with both of their tongues out and connected by saliva. 

Josh leaned up expecting Lauren's lips but his best friend grabbed him and their lips smashed together. A drunken, hard kiss where only Luke’s eyes were closed and he added no tongue past Josh’s lips. But a kiss no less, making out with him as they tasted the alcohol on each other. Lauren giggled a little as she watched Josh’s eyes close and her boyfriend began kissing back.

Of course even as Josh got in closer to Luke he didn’t put aside the bottle of scotch, but his other hand moved in to lightly massage Luke’s tip. Adding a deep moan into the kiss.

“Mmmm, maybe I should be jealous of you two dating…” Lauren teased, with a light giggle.

Luke opened his eyes upon hearing her, and slowly his mind reclaimed itself. For a moment. He pushed Josh back, wiping his lips. “Ewww! Joshie, why’d you kiss meeee, I like girls!”

To prove his point Lauren got another kiss.

“I like both!” Josh giggled loudly.

“I like your girlfriend,” Luke purred when their kiss broke.

Josh grinned up at his girlfriend. “So do I!”

“How about… just for tonight, i’m not just YOUR girlfriend, Joshie?” Lauren played with both of their hair, twirling the locks around in her fingers.

“Y-Your dumping me?” Josh pouted heavily.

She cooed at the drunk boy, “No, hon… Just adding a new boyfriend,” 

“F-For only tonight?” Josh questioned again, giving his girlfriend a look that said he wasn’t going to share full time.

“Like i’d date Luke for any longer than a few hours,” She assured him with a kiss. “Now, boyfriend one and two, get your drunk asses to the bed and wait for me,”

When they both received a look from their ‘girlfriend’, the drunk pair slowly made their way through the apartment to Josh’s bedroom. Luke basically collapsed onto the neatly made bed, much to the annoyance of his best friend. “Dudeeeeeeee! PEEEEE JAYS!”

Suddenly giggling.

“Peejays… like Teejay!” 

“Orrrrr,” Lauren’s voice sliced through them again, before the brunette girl entered. Pushing her hair behind her ears to keep the view unimpeded. Both boys turned then froze, finding a naked girl entering the room with a slim body, sexy hips and soft breasts for them to ogle at. Not to mention her pussy lips looked smooth and dripping wet already. Lauren got on the bed beside Luke, just out of reach. “Strip for me,”

The boys however were drooling, eyes roaming her naked body and their cocks throbbing and begging for release from their brain dead owners.

“Soooooo…” Josh began.

Luke finishing, beaming wide: “SEXY!”

“I know,” Lauren traced a finger around each nipple. Smiling at the pair, then laughing when she realised Josh still had the bottle tight in his hand. “Gimme some of that, then STRIP, boys!”

“Yesss, Sexy Momma!” Luke purred, while attempting to grab the bottom of his t-shirt. Forgetting that he was still lying on the bed as he wondered why it wouldn’t remove itself. It took Lauren to help him up after her swig, but eventually Luke was upright and his fit body was on show for the moaning couple admiring him. Lauren’s fingers danced slowly over his chest, feeling the firm muscle. Around his warm pink nipples then tracing his pecs, feeling up his body slowly while he slipped off his pants to be left in boxers. “Wanna see my dick? Is big,”

“M-Mines bigger!” Josh attempted, despite having no real clue.

Luke growled at him, lifting his ass off the bed so he could slip his boxers off. Letting his big cock free to slap down on his waist when it sprung free. He was right to gloat in it, as stemming from a messy bush was a length that Lauren and Josh both moaned for, combined with a girth that their fingers surely wouldn’t wrap fully around. His flared tip was glossy with precum. Luke sat back, hands behind him as support as the grinning teen looked between them proudly.

“Nope, I got the big one and Lauuuuuren’s gonna love it more than yours! Right, giiiirlfriend?” Luke cooed.

“Well it is a big sexy cock, isn’t it Joshie?” Lauren purred. “You should show Luke your sexy body and cock…”

Josh grinned broadly, before yanking off his shirt. The skinny, pale boy with dark chest hair smiled at them as they watched. Encouraged by Lauren pointing to his pants, reminding him what they wanted to see. Though when he started to remove them, Luke’s attention span faded and he was suddenly licking around Lauren’s breast, feeling their softness in his hands. Josh wasn’t watching him suckle them as he stripped his jeans, slipped off his boxer briefs then stood up proudly naked.

“Done!! Almost seeeeeeeeven… but not seven… or was it six? Babe was it six or seven?” He gasped, looking at his cock. It was similar in size to Luke, not much smaller than the older boy. Thinner though, and far paler by comparison. Then, as his fingers wrapped around it, the drunk boy blurted out: “Was it EIGHT!?”

“Baby, stop trying to remember and come join Lukey.” Lauren chuckled, watching her actual boyfriend playing with his hardened cock. His own pubic bush was more manscaped when compared to Luke’s.

“Yeah, join ussss,” Luke encouraged, sucking on Lauren’s right breast hard. Trapping its nipple between his teeth while his tender lips gently suckled on her. Both hands were somewhere in the middle, with soft squeezes to the fluffy tissue alternating with firm grips that made her moan out of control. No way to get accustomed with Luke’s touch. 

Letting it go and allowing it swing between his legs, Josh moved onto the bed and crawled towards his best friend and girlfriend. The nearly as drunk boy joined Luke at his girlfriend’s breast. Capturing the left nipple into his mouth, and beginning to suckle on it. Something he loved doing, even occasionally doing it while the pair of them listened to a podcast.

Lauren moaned, melting as the two pairs of lips tugged at her breasts. Pushing their handsome faces deep into the soft flesh before pulling back and making her nipples stretch until popping free only to capture them again. Luke’s teeth loved sinking into her flesh, while Josh’s tongue had always been obsessed with rolling around the stiff nub as he sucked. Her fingers wove into their hair while they played with her nipples, using their vastly contrasting skills to pleasure her through their drunken states. Lauren felt weak in the knees letting them play so roughly or softly with her. 

Two boys had been a fantasy, and coming true felt amazing.

Especially with it being Josh’s best friend and ‘television’ boyfriend, Luke Mullens. An equally attractive boy, who she would be lying if she said she hadn’t pictured him joining them numerous times. Especially when she noticed Luke’s attention towards her and the bulge he always packed when she was around.

“Fu… fu- Mmmm! Maybe… we should keep it to more than- mm one night,” She moaned, tugging at Luke’s hair as he kissed around her nipple, tormenting the nub by relieving it of any attention. Focusing on her soft breast around the nub. “B-babesss!”

Luke continued suckling for a few more mcoments before pulling up and pressing his lips in gentle kisses up her body until he reached her lips once more. The drunk actor pulled Lauren into a deeper kiss, muttering about how hot the girl was.

“Stop kissing my girlyfriend…!” Josh whined, nibbling on her tit. Watching how intense they were as their tongues played and lips danced, finding a fast rhythm together. Both of their hands used to worship each other’s bodies. Neither listening.

“But she’s my girly tooooo!” Luke giggled, grinning at best friend.

Josh blinked at him in a daze. He hummed for a moment around her nipple, then nodded. “Oh yeah! Sooo… that means you’re MY boyfriend too! And I want to touch my new boyfriend,”

“W-wait but Joshie, I’m straight!” Luke argued, but Josh already pushed him down onto the bed and crawled between his legs like a hungry animal.

Josh’s hand wrapped around Luke’s cock at last, squeezing the warm manhood. Causing it to throb and Luke to push his hips upwards, sliding between the fingers until Josh’s hand was resting on his base.

“J-Joshieee! Straight. I want Lauren playing with that!” Luke whined, squirming heavily on the bed.

“My boyfriend has a sexy diiiiiiick,” Josh licked its tip with his long tongue, sweeping up precum. “YUUUUUM!!!”

“But… Girlssssssss!” Luke whined a little further, not pulling away however. Even releasing a soft moan, as Josh’s tongue continued lapping. When it seemed clean that Josh wasn’t stopping, Luke took the bottle from Lauren. However, instead of drinking it, the stud poured the liquid amber over his chest, coating himself in a glossy sheen of alcohol that drew Josh’s attention. “If you’re gonna touch, then you and Lauren can clean me up,”

Lauren and Josh didn’t waste time in moving to Luke’s chest and running their tongues through the river of scotch. Tracing a slow path up either side of his stomach until reaching his pecs. Josh stopped for a moment to suck any off a nipple. Lauren on the other hand returned to Luke’s hips and kept lapping up his sides as it dripped off his body. Licking the amber from Luke’s body as her and Josh’s hands both wrapped around Luke’s cock to keep it clean from the river.

“We should do this with my girlie’s titites…” Josh giggled, as he lapped up another bit of scotch. “Dontcha agree, Lukey Dukey!”

“Nahhhhhh, our girly’s playing with my dick!” Luke moaned from their tongues dancing up his chest, flowing between the muscles. Almost cleaning him dry, allowing more and more of their focus to seep into the double handjob. Both hands pumping up and down his dick, twisting it slightly to amplify the pleasure.

Josh pouted, as he moved towards his girlfriend. “But Lukey!” As he whined, the boy attempted to distract his girlfriend by letting his hands begin to feel up her body, while his lips planted soft loving kisses all over the back of her neck. She moaned from his attention, shivering as his lips teased closed to her earlobe. But distract Lauren it did not, as now there was space her other hand wrapped around Luke’s dick to jerk the boy off.

“Mmm, you horny boys… the bottle’s empty and you’re not leaving this bed,” She turned to meet Josh’s lips, pushing her tongue past them. Filling his mouth with a moan, just as Luke did so for the room.

“Mmmmm, my sexy girlyfriend…” Josh moaned into the kiss, grinding his cock against the closest thing. Unknowingly grinding against Luke.

Lauren’s hands paused on Luke, but their tight grip remained on his dick. Focused on making out with Josh, leaning into his warm lips. Melting between the two silly, drunken actors as they obsessed over her. “Hey, Joshie, want to help me suck Lukey’s big dick? As a couple,” 

“Mmm…” Josh replied, grinding harder against Luke. Said teen finally noticed just as Josh began moving down his body. 

“Heyyy, your dick’s touching me!” Luke complained, unheard by the couple as both of them began to caress the base of his cock with their tongues, flicking so close to his sensitive balls. He groaned as newfound pleasure washed over him again. Two tongues, two sets of warm air bathing his dick. Josh’s tongue flicking against Luke’s nuts made the stiff rod pulse with a new bead of precum. “Uuuungh! Ooh, fuck,”

The pleasure was only beginning, and grew when their lips pressed tightly around his tip.


	2. Chapter 2

“You two looooooove dick,” Luke moaned, his eyes closed and resting in Josh’s pillow as their lips rolled around his tip. Smooching each other with his flared cock between them, allowing their wet lips and warm tongues to work him over as they did. “Mmmm, that’s it, Joshie... suck meeeee with our girlyfriend!”

It wasn’t how Lauren had expected having Luke over for the night, since usually it ended up with Josh and Luke dorking it up in the living room all night, but as she lapped away at the actor’s cock, Lauren knew she loved it. Luke Mullens had been one of her celebrity ‘crushes’ from being TJ before she had met and been won over by the dorky charms of Joshua Rush. There had been some momentary panic years ago when she thought he would be gay, that even Josh would be gay. But here she was sucking the straight boy’s dick while her bisexual cutie was helping out.

Her tongue slowly lowered down the side of Luke’s dick, sliding along one of his veins. Following its curved path downwards. Lauren giggled as it pulsed against her tongue, until the vein blended back into his cock and she was able to move to his balls. 

Luke arched up again when her lips parted, sucking one of his orbs between her lips. A soft, warm basket to hold his balls, rolling them around and cleaning them with Lauren’s tongue. 

“Mmm that tickles…” Luke moaned, squirming a little from Lauren sucking on his large, full balls.

However, the best was yet to come. Josh took the opportunity to wrap his lips completely around Luke’s tip, engulfing his mushroom cap so that his tongue could steal all the honey oozing from Luke. Moaning as that hot precum trickled down his throat.

“Oh fuck…” Luke grunted out. “Suck my cock head, Joshieeeee!”

Josh happily bobbed on Luke’s tip, sliding down with his tongue pinned beneath it then back up to where he could lick the slit and collect more precum. Pleasuring the drunk straight boy as he relished in finally gaining access to the sexy cock and all its flavours.

“Laureeeen… come here and let me play with my girlfriend!” Luke called out, one hand playing with Josh’s hair.

Letting Luke’s balls free, the girl hummed. “Play with me how, Lukey?”

“Pusssyyyyyy!”

The giggling sober girl couldn’t deny herself the pleasures of a boy worshipping her dripping folds. She left Josh to play with Luke’s dick, impressed on her way up by how much Josh fit into his mouth. But Lauren turned her focus to Luke as he took her hand and caressed her thigh, helping to lift it up over himself so she could sit on his face. Lowering her dripping snatch onto Luke’s open mouth, first feeling his tongue press to the folds. 

“Yesssssss! Joshie! I’m getting your girlfriend’s pussssyyyy!” Luke moaned happily, tongue quickly getting to work.

Josh giggled, but he was obsessed going up and down on Luke. Sucking away on his friend’s dick in quick motions, sliding down his throat on the thick member. Feeding himself with it. He should have sucked this sexy cock years ago.

Meanwhile, Lauren played with her breasts as Luke’s tongue cleaned her dripping juices. Pushing that tongue deep between her pussy lips, making sure to get every drop he could find. Her moans were infectiously sweet, especially so when Lauren pinched her nipples. When doing so, Lauren pushed herself firmly down on Luke’s lips. His eager thumbs were more than ready, and spread her smooth pussy open so the boy could eat her out.

“God you’re sexy, baby…” Josh commented, moaning as he looked up and saw his girlfriend playing with her breasts while being eaten out.

“Mmm, so are you! Look at you sucking that big dick!” Feeling Luke’s tongue pushing deep inside her, sliding down the tunnel and into her depths, Lauren couldn’t help but cry out in sheer bliss. Grinding her hips to stimulate herself further. Not that it was needed with Luke’s fingers twisting her clit. “OH GOOOOD!”

“Maybe I should move so you can suck my big dick…” Josh purred, pulling off of Luke’s cock and crawling up the boy’s body to his girlfriend.

Luke wanted to whine from the loss of his best friend sucking his cock, but with the girl sitting on his face feeding him sweet pussy juice as his tongue attacked her pussy, he could not. Nor could he even watch Josh slide his cock down Lauren’s throat, only to hear the deep moan Josh let loose as her lips pushed down its length.

“Ooooh yeah, fuck you’re good, baby…” Josh moaned happily, reaching out to play with her brown locks as she bobbed back and forth on his erect length. Bucking his hips, or swaying slightly, either way fucking her mouth with his lengthy dick. Sliding down her warm, accepting throat. “Mmmm, Luke, she feels soooooo good! I love her mouthhhh!”

“I wanna keep her pussy,” Luke growled, lapping at her dripping pussy with vigor. Tongue fucking the sexy naked girl. “Joshiee, can I have your girlfriend’s pussy for keeps??”

“Nope!” Joshie kept fucking Lauren’s mouth slowly, thrusting deep into her throat making her bulge ever so slightly. “Mm, Lauren’s aaaaaaaaaaall mine!”

Lauren internally chuckled a little and returned to bobbing on her boyfriend’s cock while pushing down on Luke’s tongue.

Luke flicked his tongue against her clit, tasting her honey as it dripped onto his face. That delicious, sexy hole. “Well I’m gonna fuck her tonight! While she’s my girlfriend, too!”

“I’m gonna fuck her better!” Josh replied, pouting a little at his best friend’s comment.

“Maybe we can fuck her together?” Luke suggested, wondering how it would feel to double team a pussy. His tongue flicked around the nub some more, making Lauren shiver as orgasm wracked her body. Squirting on Luke’s handsome face and skilled tongue. “Shiiiit she tastes so good! Cum on my face, Lauren!”

“Mmm, her juices are sooooo tasty! You’re going to love it, Lukeyyy!” Joshie giggled, licking his lips a little as he remembered the numerous facials and mouthfuls of his girlfriend juices he had received.

“Fu-fuck me, Luke!!” Lauren demanded, high on orgasmic bliss.

“I should fuck you first!!!” Josh whined.

Lauren kissed his dick as she rubbed herself on Luke’s tongue, letting him clean it up. “Joshie you always get to fuck me. Let Luke have his night… Luke? I don’t feel a dick pounding my pussy yet, what’s happening, big boy?”

“Your sexy pussy is still on my face…” Luke grinned

“That’s a you problem,” Lauren giggled, wiggling her ass in his face. Her right hand kept stroking Josh’s cock, lovingly jerking him off.

“Look at that cock Laur…” Josh grinned, pointing at Luke’s throbbing erect cock standing up and leaking pre, awaiting attention. “Such a sexy cock, aint it?”

Lauren moaned at them both, before slowly pulling herself away from the boy’s tongue and climbing into his lap. They moaned together when her raw pussy pushed itself down onto Luke’s dick. Rubbing the warm, wet lips along the shaft of his manhood to stimulate the older boy’s hot dick.

“Yeahhhh, let me fuck her pussy Joshie! I want it!!” Luke growled lustfully, pushing his cock upwards and grinding against the brunette girl’s shaven pussy.

“Your girlfriend,” Josh playfully shrugged, stepping off the bed. “Hmm… more drinkies… or Lauren’s throat? Or is my bestie game for some Joshie cock in his mouth!”

“I know which one I would enjoy more…” Lauren grinned, leaning over to kiss Josh deeply.

Luke lifted the girl up while Josh kissed her back firmly. He lifted his cock up to aim at her lips, then let Lauren sit back down on it and ease herself on the length of his dick. Sliding effortlessly into the tight walls of Lauren’s pussy, as they curled around his shaft like a vice. Steaming hot and by far the tightest pussy Luke had fucked.

“Uuuuungh my fucking GOD!” He roared, slamming his hips up to fill Lauren’s pussy with his dick. Going balls deep hard enough their kiss broke and she screamed in surprise, mingled with the pleasure and pain of having such a big dick buried deep in her pussy. “Not gonna suck your dick but i’ll fuck your girl good!”

“But Lukeyyyy…” Josh whined, moving over until he was standing next to Luke’s face with the politics lover resting his cock on his straight bestie’s mouth. Leaking a little pre-cum onto Luke’s lips.

Lauren lifted his cock away, however, and stroked Josh as she took a moment in Luke’s lap. Adjusting to the size buried inside her, letting him reshape her pussy which previously had been Josh’s hole to fuck. Her breathing was laboured, not being used to such a thick meat. Josh could tell she was excited by the vigorous stroking.

“B-baby… he doesn’t want your dick,” She couldn’t hold back a moan. Rubbing Josh’s tip with her thumb, smearing the precum into its sensitive glans.

“B-But look at him lick his lips to get my preeee!” Josh whined, seeing Luke trying to get Josh’s pre-cum off his face.

Lauren chuckled softly, lifting herself up an inch before dropping her weight into Luke’s lap. Filling herself on that dick again. “Mmph! Only… to get rid of it! Give my your big dick, Joshie,”

She leaned down slowly until her breasts were flush against Luke’s chest and her ass was in the air, fitting perfectly in both his hands. Lifted up and down on that big, juicy Mullens dick as her lips took a quick kiss of the hunk. Stealing back Josh’s precum from his lips and tongue, before using it as a lube for her to swallow Josh’s delicious length.

Both of the boys found themselves moaning out the same thing. “Soooo goood…”

“Her pussy’s fuckin’ tight!” Luke’s fingers dug deep into her soft ass, guiding it up and down on his dick. Striking her g-spot every time his dick slammed inside the warm, dripping pussy. “We forgot… mm, forgot condoms, I'll just pull out when I’m ready. Good with that, sexy girl?”

“Mmm, just remember to pull out before you cum,” Lauren giggled, before smirking down at the horny boy. “Don’t want a baby, Mullens…”

“Neither!” Luke jammed his dick deep inside, making its tip kiss her cervix. He went back to guiding her on his shaft, loving her soft her juicy ass was, while she rode it. Lauren gasped, shivering as she went back to sucking on Josh. A look of hunger and lust beyond what she’d had before in her eyes. Luke gave her ass a light smack, letting Lauren move her hips on her own. “Daaaaaaaamn, look at her go! This pussy’s hungry for dick, Joshie!”

“Mmm, her pussy is sooooo good!” Josh moaned heavily, fucking his girlfriend’s mouth. “So is her mouth! She’s perfect!”

Licking up Josh’s cock until it was out of her mouth, resting on her tongue, Lauren cooed. Smiling broadly. “Awwwe, babe!”

“Still should make Luke suck me…” Josh giggled. “I did suck him.”

Lauren licked up the precum oozing from Josh’s cock as an idea bloomed. “Joshie… how would you like to eat me out? And,”

She pulled him down hissing in Josh’s ear. Luke kept pounding the girl as they whispered, wondering what they were saying. Though he could hear nothing and Lauren held him down on the bed, riding his big dick to keep Luke distracted enough. Once Josh pulled back with a wicked grin on his face, however, Lauren pulled off his dick. 

“Babeeeeee…” Luke whined, feeling the loss of her warmth around his aching cock.

Josh extended a hand to Luke, and lifted him off the bed. Confusing the older boy, who struggled to stand on his feet. Lauren was quickly on the bed, spreading her legs. Followed by Josh, who cupped her thighs and pushed them wider so his tongue could flick her pussy. Tasting the remnants of Luke as he started eating the girl out. Enjoying the drops of pre-cum, Luke had leaked inside.

“Mmm, good boy,” Lauren purred as Josh’s tongue lapped at her gaping pussy. “Now Luke, go on get back to fucking… Josh,”

“Wait what… I’m uh… straight… you do know that my sexy as fuck girlfriend for the night?” Luke responded, whining a little.

“I do. But you’re also his boyfriend, and it’s a HOLE. You’d fuck my ass if I offered it, and he’d LOVE you so much to fuck him into my pussy,” Lauren coaxed the stright boy over, hoping that Josh was helping by wiggling that cute pale butt.

“Mmm, I would so fuck your ass…” Luke moaned from the thought, his cock throbbing as he pictured it. Those luscious buns parting as he pounded her tight anal hole. He allowed his eyes to glide over Josh’s body and down to his bubble butt. It was a hole, so the temptation was there. “What do I get for it…?”

Lauren tugged Josh’s messy hair as he tongued deeper. “What do you want for it?”

Grinning widely at the boy’s wide dimple showing smile, she winked. “Yeah, what do you want, big boy?”

“A date, without Joshie-Boy.” Luke grinned cheekily. “It can be as friends but a date.”

“Is that all? It’s a date, Lukey… Now give Joshie the fuck of his life!” The girl commanded, wrapping her legs around Josh’s head.

“Well… I’m also wanting to get lucky after the date.” Luke grinned cheekily, dimples showing more. Her stern look made him gulp and look away, understanding not to push it. This was a one-time thing. Regardless of that, he had a hole to enjoy so got up on the bed and put both hands on Josh’s ass. “So… um, how should I…?”

“Go slow,” Josh moaned, feeling Luke’s dick pushed between his buns. “I want to feel it all,”

“Uh… sure dude…” Luke chuckled nervously, the nineteen-year-old boy rubbing Josh’s ass cheeks a little as he lightly parted the twinkish boy’s buns. Gulping hard when he pulled back a few inches, unveiling Josh’s tight looking hole, which he swiftly pushed his lubed up tip inside of. “Ah!”

“SHIT!” Josh hissed as Luke popped inside faster than expected. 

As his cock slid into the tightness of Joshua Rush, Luke couldn’t help but hiss out a deep moan. The young man wondered how Josh could be this damn tight, since he knew Josh had been sexual before. Having walked in on Josh having a few gay fucks in the past, mostly threesomes with Cameron Kasky and David Mazouz. “F-Fuck Josh… this hole is hella tight!”

“Fuck… me!!” Josh roared, pushing his ass back. Easing a few inches on Luke’s dick, feeling the thick length enter his body. His tongue tried returning to work on Lauren, but every few laps he’d stop and moan as more of Luke eased in. Hissing to himself: “Ungh, fuck…! Shit! He’s so much bigger. Mm..!”

“Hell yeah! Fuck my boyfriend’s ass Lukey! Give him that sexy cock!” Lauren moaned out, forcing her boyfriend’s tongue deeper into her pussy.

“Don’t wanna go slow…!” Luke growled as he loomed over Josh, pushing his weight down on the boy. Letting gravity do the work and ease his dick in centimeter by centimeter. 

“D-DON’T! GIVE ME THAT DAMN DICK, LUKE!” Josh hissed, pushing his ass upwards. Wanting more of Luke’s big cock inside of him.

“FINE!” Luke shouted back, pulling out of Josh. Confusion filled the room for a moment as Luke pulled completely from the hole, but answers came in a loud, wet thump and a scream as Luke buried himself brutally hard inside Josh’s tight boy pussy. Every inch of it, ready or not, slammed so deep Josh swore Luke was fucking his stomach. “TAKE IT, JOSHIE!”

“YESSSSS!” Josh cried out, moaning loudly before burying his face back between his girlfriend’s legs. Eating her out with renewed passion and lust.

The sounds of sex filled the room once more as all three got to work once more. Long thrusts that buried him deep in Josh’s guts took up Luke’s focus, while Josh struggled between keeping himself on his knees and tongue fucking Lauren. She had the best seat in the house, watching Luke fuck that hole like a powerhouse as Josh’s tongue buried in her warm, flowing pussy.

Once again giving her the thought that Luke would be a perfect addition for their relationship. Giving Josh the male sex side of his bisexual needs while giving her another dick to enjoy. But in her sex-drunk state, Lauren convinced herself she was dreaming, and instead began to grind her hips as something warm filled up inside her. The girl’s moans grew louder the more Josh moaned into her pussy and his tongue flicked the overstimulated clit those two boys seemed to love so much.

“O-oh my GOOOD, I’m cumming, Josh!” She screamed.

“Fuck yeah, squirt on his face, Laur!” Luke grinned, grunting a little as he pounded away at her boyfriend’s ass.

“Mmmm-hmm!!” Lauren bit her lip and nodded vigorously as her honey coated Josh. As the flow began to cover his face and tongue, she shouted: “Luke come fuck my juices into my pussy!”

“W-Why can’t I?” Josh whined, not wanting to give up Luke’s cock pounding his ass hard.

“BOTH OF YOU JUST DO IT!!!” Lauren cried out with utter need.

“No leaving my ass Luke!” Josh hissed, as he pulled most of the way off of his best friend’s cock as he got into position enough to line up with his girlfriend’s wet pussy. “Now fuck me into her, Lukey!”

“Cockslut,” Luke growled into Josh’s ear, before shoving it deep into the slightly younger boy and forcing his body down. Lauren screamed in bliss as her boyfriend was forced balls deep.

“Yesssss!” Josh moaned out in response to Luke’s growl as the thick cock forced him deep into his girlfriend’s pussy. Bare for the first time in their relationship. His soft ass pushed back and forth between the juicy, big cock and Lauren’s warm pussy, but was interrupted by Luke slamming inside him and forcing his body down. “Mmph! Shit yesssss, do my ass, Luke! Fuck me into her!”

“Mmm fuck him harder, Lukeee! Josh hasn’t fucked me hard in ages!” Lauren moaned widely, begging for it loudly. Her hands moving to play with her breasts as her boyfriend was fucked into fucking her.

“Why haven’t you!” Luke grabbed a fistful of Josh’s hair, tugging hard as his hips thrust back and forth. Burying his dick in the hole with brutal force. Hammering Josh into the tight pussy, hitting his prostate with each thrust; Luke loved how Josh tried to pull away from his grip, but he held firm. Looking over his shoulder to see Lauren squeezing her breast. “Lookin hot, Laur!”

“I like taking it slow and long…” Josh whined, loving giving his girlfriend the long hot fuck. Which usually meant he had to go slower or he was nutting into the condom hard.

Luke snarled in the boy’s ear, while shoving his cock deeper into the tight ring. “Fuck. Your. Girl. Or. I. WILL!”

“Yessss Lukey!” Josh moaned loudly, grabbing onto his girlfriend’s hips and beginning to fuck her harder.

“So good, boyyyyys!” The girl clamped tight on her boyfriend’s dick. “You should fill Joshie with your cum, Lukey! He’s been dreaming of it for years!”

Luke’s ears perked up. “W-wait, really? Awww, Joshie wants meeee,”

“Y-yessss Lukey! Fill my ass…” Josh begged, the actor and political lover loving the feel of Luke’s cock deep inside of him.

“You’re lucky i’m close…” Luke purred, before leaning over towards Lauren and capturing her lips. Kissing her as he abused Josh’s tightness, using his sexy, big cock.

“Oh god, yes…” Josh moaned loudly, resting his head on Lauren’s chest as he moved back and forth. Thrusting into the depths of Lauren’s pussy before pushing back onto Luke’s big cock. Loving every minute of it.

“Bout… to fill… your ass,” Between deep thrusts and even deeper moans, the stud finally purred. His hips gave out a powerful thrust, pulsing as he held out for the last moment.

“Do it!” Lauren moaned out. “Fill our boyfriend’s ass!!”

Luke grunted, unleading a torrent of hot cum into Josh. Shooting hot jets of his load into the tight depths, right against Josh’s prostate; Their moans fused into one as Luke pumped it in. Fucking Josh’s ass harder with each passing thrust, shoving it deep into the amazing boy pussy.

“Yesssss, Lukeyyyy!!” Josh moaned happily, as the nineteen-year-old felt his best friend’s cum filling his hole. A sensation that felt nearly as good as the time Cameron and David double penetrated him.

“Mmm, you came?” The girl asked, letting her hands go from her breasts to Josh’s chest, feeling down his pale chest as he breathed heavily.

“Mm, filled Joshie’s ass.” Luke purrs at the girl, spanking Josh’s pale pink ass cheek. Much to the boy and his girlfriend’s enjoyment.

Lauren kissed her boyfriend, before purring something that shocked them. “Me next!”


	3. Chapter 3

Easing out of his best friend’s ass, Luke wanted what he had been craving for months: pussy. 

“That looks so yummy coated in your cum,” Lauren purred under her breath, watching Luke with his cum-coated cock. Stroking it with one hand as Josh lazily fucked her pussy, looking spent without even cumming. Her hands played slowly with his pecs. 

“Mmm, just think sexy girly, my cum is swimming in your boyfriend’s ass.” Luke smirked, moving closer to deeply kiss the girl.

Lauren put two lips to his lips, giggling. “You know… if your cock slides into me like that, technically you didn’t cum inside me,”

“You kinky girl!” Luke grinned, pecking her lips. “Joshie out of the way, it’s time I pound your girl’s sexy pus…”

Josh shook his head lazily. Though tired and spent with the sensation of his ass swimming with Luke’s cum, he was still fucking her. Albeit a slow, lazy pace now compared to the vigorous pussy worshipping she was getting a few minutes ago. His fingers dug into Lauren’s hips. “N...nuh-uh… fucking my girl…!”

“Mmm, but she wants my cock. Don’t you, sexy Lauen?” Luke purred, kissing the girl deeper.

Kissing deep with a heavy addition of tongue, Lauren decided on something: “There’s room for two.”

“Oh yeah?” Luke purred into her ear, breaking the kiss.

“Fuck me, boys,” Lauren kissed both of them.

Josh and Luke shared a look, grinning at each other.

Luke moving down the bed, in line with his best friend. “Let’s do it, Joshie…”

Only a few moments later she was kneeled over top of them, and their juicy cocks were pressed together waiting for the girl’s warm pussy. She sat down slowly, moaning sharply as the two tips pushed past her pussy lips and slipped inside. Taking her time with it to feel the pleasures brought by two cocks stretching open a hole together, their combined might sending shivers throughout her entire body while they pushed in a little deeper by the second.

“Oh god…” Lauren moaned, the girl slowly beginning to bounce on the boy’s shaft. Loving the needy deep breathing of the two boys and the slick sounds of skin on skin contact filling the room.

“Tight… oh god it’s tight,” Josh panted deeply, pushing up slowly. Grinding himself against Luke’s dick as it eased deeper into Lauren’s pussy.

“Mmm, tighter than your hole, man… Fuck her!” Luke grunted, thrusting upwards and deeper into his best friend’s girl. His cock loving that he had fucked both his best friend and his best friend’s girlfriend in the same night now.

Lauren lifted herself on her haunches, riding their two cocks. Easing off to whoever’s tip was lower, then pushing down until half their cocks were buried inside. The room returned to just their deep breaths and loud moans, as she focused on her riding. The girl loving every bit of having her pussy being squeezed by Disney Channel’s first gay couple.

Luke and Josh thrust up at random intervals, sliding deeper into the girl so she could feel one pushing inside and rubbing against the tight walls. But mostly she had control bouncing on their dicks, taking it slow for her first double penetration. Luke’s thickness worked well with Josh’s thinner cock, stretching Lauren’s pussy open and rubbing together. Both tips grinding, throbbing, aroused beyond what their cocks had felt before. It was a wonder Josh hadn’t cum yet.

“Mmm, can feel your cock rubbing against mine Lukey…” Josh moaned out, the boy’s breathing heavier as his orgasm grew near. The mix of Luke’s cock against his own and his girlfriend’s tightened pussy, working to bring him near release.

“Don’t make it weirrrrrd…!” Luke growled, slamming balls deep into Lauren then eased back out as she yelped.

“But it feels fucking good…” Josh purred back, slamming himself to make sure his girlfriend felt his as well.

“OH FUUUCK!” Lauren forced herself to go down on the full length of both boys. She gasped, a long, low sound as they both pressed up to her g-spot, rubbing with each other against the sensitive spot. “Fuck me, fuck me, fuck meeee!”

“What ya think Joshie, should we? Or should we tease her?” Luke grinned, turning his face to look at his best friend. Smiling wide between deep pants from the tightness of Lauren’s pussy around his thick cock.

Josh groaned, biting his lip hard. It was too much for him, and teasing her was never going to be an option for him; “N-noooo, I’m going to cummmmm!!!”

“Where should Joshie cum, sexy Lauren?” Luke purred up at the girl, reaching up to play with her breasts as he awaited an answer. The nineteen-year-old lazily fucking the girl and rubbing his cock against Josh’s paused one as he did so.

Unaware that this was only bringing Josh closer to needing to cum.

“G-go ahead babe, cum in me! I’m safe!” Lauren cried as she rode their dicks hard, letting her tits bounce in Luke’s hands.

Moaning from the thought of cumming inside of his girlfriend’s pussy for the first time, Josh began thrusting again. Fucking his girlfriend needily, as Luke’s cock rubbing against him inside mixed with his pleasure until Josh couldn’t stop it. Moaning loudly, he bucked upwards and deep in his girlfriend’s pussy. “Laureeeennnn! Lukeyyyy! I’m cummingggg!”

“Wa-w-wait lemme pull out! Not on my dick!!” Luke shouted, in spite of the fact his cum-coated dick was rubbing on Josh this whole time. But it was too late. Josh’s cock throbbed with intense heat before erupting his hot cream inside the girl. Jets of it shooting in her pussy and flowing around Luke’s dick, coating him, too. “Ughhhh!”

“Ahhhhh… soooo fucking goooooood!” Josh cried out as his cock fired, his moans filling the room as he coated his best friend’s cock and his girlfriend’s pussy with his thick load. A sensation that had Lauren moaning loudly as well.

“That feels so… so hot and weird… why didn’t we do that sooner?” Lauren ground her hips down on the boys, being sure she was milking that cock for all it had.

“Joshie didn’t want to see me steal his girl…” Luke smirked, continuing to fuck Lauren’s pussy. Not letting Josh’s cock rest.

“Luke!” The Jewish boy gasped loudly, throbbing inside though he was spent for the moment. “It’s sensitive!! Stop movinggggg!”

“Nah, I wanna fuck your girl’s pus…” Luke grinned, fucking the girl.

Lauren rode them both, slower now, but still lovingly. Taking it in her stride the fact two sexy dicks were inside and she got to feel both their loads in one way or another. Lauren placed both hands on Luke’s chest, using his firm body to stabilise herself for a harder pounding. “You know what felt real good earlier?”

“Mm, what feels good sexy?” Luke purred.

She took both his hands and put them to her ass, before returning to his chest. Feeling Luke’s body up. “When you fucked me before… you had my ass so roughly. You really hammered this pussy,”

“That was nice…” Luke grinned, his own hands moving to her body to gently feel it up. Massaging her ass, squeezing her soft cheeks as she rode their dicks. “You’re throbbing fucking hard, Joshie… Feels too good, doesn’t it?”

“Oooh yeah… and cumming over your dick… total turn on, man!” Josh giggled, reaching up to massage his girlfriend’s body as well. Both of their hands worshipping the sexy girl’s body. The messier haired boy grinning happily up at his girlfriend as she continued to ride both of them.

Wiggling her ass in Luke’s hands and moaning when Josh pinched her nipples, Lauren tensed her pussy around their dicks. “Shut up and fuck meeee… you both don’t sound drunk enough anymore,” Lauren giggled as she spoke.

“A sexy ladies juice… a drunk cure.” Josh grinned cheekily, earning a kiss from his girlfriend.

“Mm you cheeky son of a…” Lauren’s attention shifted slowly from Josh’s lips to Luke, noticing his hands had fallen away. “Luke? Oh, my god! He fell asleep…”

Josh was about to comment when he heard Luke’s light snores, and giggled. “I am not letting him forget this…”

Though his best friend did look cute sleeping, especially naked and still incredibly close to him.

“I don’t think he’ll remember it by morning… should we call it here, babe, or have a little more fun while he’s out?” Leaning back against Josh’s slim chest, Lauren wrapped an arm back around him. Their lips met. Kissing gently, letting their lips roll together until finding a rhythm. Then their make out session intensified as she rode their cocks, even as Luke softened slowly. She was too busy sucking his tongue to notice it.

“I think you want a little more…” Josh purred, giving his girlfriend a quick peck. “Us having sex with Lukey, turn you on that much?”

“Maybe it did. But,” Lauren thought for a moment, then lied: “It would be the same with anyone and you, sexy!”

“Nice lie…” Josh giggled, causing his girlfriend to blush a little and kiss the nineteen-year-old.

Lauren put a finger to his lips, while easing off their cocks. Luke stirred for a moment, then rolled over. She was able to keep kissing Josh as she pleased. “Shh, don’t wake mr newly single,”

“Should we stay here or take this fun to another room…” Josh whispered back, their kisses deepening.

“There’s right where we are or an alcohol stained couch… unless you want a shower with me before bed?” Lauren offered up their locations, all while caressing Josh’s cheek. Looking deep into his chocolate eyes, admiring his handsome face and cute button nose.

“Any spot with you would be amazing…” Josh gave her another kiss. “My beautiful girlfriend…”

Lauren ruffled his hair, “Pick a spot then take me there!”

Josh thought about it for a moment, before picking up his girlfriend and climbing off the bed. The girl wrapped her legs around his waist, with her feet on his well fucked ass. The boy placed his hands on her ass to support her as he carried them off, his still erect cock grinding against her as they walked. Down the hall, past the living room doorway and the scent of alcohol and finally into the bathroom. 

Not long after the steam flooded the room and drifted out into the hallway. Lauren’s breath fogged up the glass while her cheek pressed against it, being fucked hard into the glass by her twink boyfriend. Her toes and fingers curled when his dick thrust in, hitting spots that made her wet. Not the same kind of wet caused by the hot shower washing over her naked body, mind you. No the intimate kind, drawn forth by Josh’s dick.

“Mmm, Joshie…” Lauren moaned, kissing her boyfriend deeply while mumbling “Love you…”

Josh kissed back as he continued fucking her into the glass. Pounding away from behind with a mix of deep whines and husky groans. “Love you… mm, too, Lauren! You feel so good,”

“You feel better Joshie…” Lauren replied, the shower soon filling with moans and sounds of Josh thrusting into the now cum filled pussy.

“Can’t believe,” He said breathlessly, hammering away with all his energy. “You let me cum inside you!”

“Don’t get any ideas big boy, tonight is a once off deal. Your back to condoms, next time we have fun.” Lauren teased, kissing his lips as he pouted. She was relieved she said it, however, as Josh resumed fucking her at a merciless pace. She almost feared the glass would shatter beneath them if Josh kept going so hard. “Mph! Fuck! That’s it, babe, fuck me like you mean it…!”

“I’ll cum inside as much as I can tonight!” Josh growled, wrapping around Lauren to pull her back from the glass. It was imprinted with her for a few moments before washing away. His hips fucked with short, hard thrusts, slamming her warm cooch with his throbbing length.

“Mmm, fill me baby… fill my pussy with your tasty baby batter. Since you let Luke’s cock get coated by it more.” The girl teased, being pushed up against the glass once more as the boy pounded up.

“No more Luke for you,” Josh nipped at her ear playfully as he slammed his body against Lauren’s with wet slaps of flesh. Pecking her lips, as he playfully growled. “Should have let me make him suck me…”

“No forcing…” She was breathless, grinding her ass up against Josh, “The straight boy…”

“But Lukey sucking my dick would be…” Josh could only moan as he returned to fucking his girlfriend hard. The skin slapping noise, filling the shower.

Lauren’s body pressed to the cold glass, imprinting her again through the foggy coat. Josh pounded her into it with ardour, loving how rightly she wrapped around him. “Umph! Hrnnn! So good, babe! Right… there…!”

“Mmm, god I love you…” Josh grunted out, thrusting upwards and using the last of his energy to give his girlfriend a good shower fuck.

“I love you- OHGOD!” Lauren was cut off by her body again, squirting on the glass wall. Josh’s cock slamming in and out like a piston fucked more of her juices out, bringing her to ecstasy once more.

“Yessss…” Josh moaned loudly, feeling his girlfriend’s juices squirting around his cock. The Jewish actor pounding away harder, using her own juice as lube.

“Joshie…! Mm!” She gasped as his hands slipped beneath her. One closed around her breast, squeezing the soft pillowy goodness between his fingers, as the other lowered down her midriff and slid over Lauren’s silky skin. Her gasps only persisted when Josh’s fingers slowly began to rub her pussy while he fucked it. The already overworked clit quivered at his touch, but Josh kept rubbing it from side to side, up and down, making quick circles with the nub. Making her scream. “OHGOD, STOP IT! MMMM! JO-JOSHIE NOO, DON’T! TOO MUCH!”

“Wanna make you squirt again, babe…” Josh lustfully growled into her ear, before sucking on her earlobe as his double assault on her pussy continued.

She thrashed around against his body as his hands continued their work. Rubbing her nipple between two fingers as her pussy was feverishly massaged, using her flow of honey and the hot water cascading down their bodies to move even faster. Josh’s cock was jamming in and out with brutal force, betraying to Lauren how much he’d lost himself to the fuck. Flowing in the abyss of endless desire, letting it flow through him and into his ruthless pounding to overwhelm her.

“I...I can’t keep- I cant keep standing!” She cried out as her legs turned to jelly. Slipping on the floor as they gave out. Josh was too much, his fingers working too well with his dick’s pussy abuse. If he kept up she would slip.

“Gonna make you squirt…” Josh grunted out forcefully. The teen grabbed her ass to stabilize her, then Josh continued pounding away with each thrust bringing both of the nineteen-year-old’s closer to a new orgasm, Josh’s second for the night and her third.

“Umph! Joshiiiiiiie please!” Her pussy wrapped like a vice around Josh’s member. Milking both of them.

“F-Fuckkkkk…” Josh moaned loudly, slamming in. His second orgasm of the night was unable to be stopped. “Here it comes baby… I can’t… stop...”

Lauren felt how hard the boy’s hips swung to bury himself against her cervix. Shooting his thick seed in the tunnel of her pussy, filling up her teenage body with cum. They cried out together as the cum poured inside, and she too was brought to orgasm by the heat shooting inside her. 

“J-JOSHIEEEEEEEEE!” Lauren moaned loudly, the girl burying her head into the crook of her boyfriend’s neck as her orgasm rocked her spent body. The threesome having worn both of them out.

Both of their bodies slowly slipped against the shower floor, lowering the two down onto their knees. Breathing deeply, completely spent. A position they stayed in for a few moments, sharing a couple of gentle loving kisses.

“B-Bed?” Josh breathed out. Too tired to continue on with anything more.

“Hopefully we didn’t wake Luke…” Lauren gently kissed his lips, loving them.

“We should go cuddle up with him…” Josh responded, giving her another soft kiss as the naked pair stood up. 

Spent and tired from the threesome and post shower fuck, he swiftly took her hand to guide the shaking girl up and out of the bathroom. Still dripping wet but neither could care less, they would already need to change the sheets tomorrow. So, their wet bodies laid on either side of Luke. He squirmed in discomfort as two wet bodies pressed to his own. Lauren snuggled one of his arms as she drifted off slowly, his hand in just the right spot to finger her when they awoke later. Josh’s head was on his chest, and his fingers stayed awake a while longer to play with Luke’s body. Listening to Lauren moan as he fell asleep.

Luke being the first awake hours later, smiling softly as he felt the weight of Josh and Lauren on him and the memories of last night flooded back. His cock twitching a little as he remembered fucking both of them, and how good it finally felt to get pussy again. Though he was shocked about how good Josh’s ass tightening around his cock felt. He laid there for a little bit enjoying the comfort and worth before deciding to do something. Hopefully to awaken the couple into playing with him more.

Josh awoke not long after, shocked to find himself laying on the bed with nothing beneath him. When his tired eyes focused, he found where Luke had gone. His lips were clasped around Lauren’s pussy, tongue fucking her deep. Surely tasting the last of their cum inside as his fingers pushed in and out of the sleeping girl.

“Whaaaat are you doing?” Josh asked, knowing Lauren would likely sleep like a brick as Luke toyed with her pussy.

“Enjoying a snack.” Luke grinned widely at the sleepy boy, his dimples on full display before he returned to eating out the other boy’s girlfriend.

“She’s my girlfriend… get your ooown,” Josh giggled, though he laid down to watch.

“Later, I’m enjoying your sexy girlfriend first.” Luke giggled back. Flicking his tongue around inside her, loving the warm juices.

Josh fussed with his bedhead as Luke lapped away at Lauren’s hole. Watching for a while when the tongue pushed inside. “You were joking about that fake date, right?”

“Yeah, Joshie. If I went out somewhere with Laur, you’d come or we’d be hanging as friends,” Luke offered a smile.

“Good… cause you aint stealing my girl, Lukey.” Josh responded, a little happier about the whole thing.

“Why steal? You’d get upset,” Luke spread her pussy, forcing his tongue deep inside the girl. “Mmmm!!”

“Mmm, you know Lukey… you could have gotten a snack from this.” Josh giggled, grabbing onto his semi hardened cock and waving it at the other boy.

Luke grinned at him, nibbling the girl’s clit. “Joshie… I’m not sucking dick. Anything else, yeah. But I’m not gay, at all,”

“Rim my ass then.” Josh giggled, teasing the other boy.

“Nope,” Luke hummed into Lauren’s pussy, “Fuuuck, you’d love this taste, dude. A little too cummy for me, but she’s a babe.”

“Filled it after you dropped…” Josh revealed, with a grin.

Luke pulled back, his tongue wet with her juice. “That’s where you went… you got to cum inside again?”

“Mm, but she’s said I have to use condoms from now on…” Josh chuckled.

“I bet if I fuck her right now she won’t care if I came inside her,” Luke teased playfully, rubbing her pussy lips with his thumb. Rubbing in her warm honey, making her squirm and moan through sleep’s heavy blanket.

Josh decided to get a little game. “If you fuck her, man, I’m fucking you…”

“I’ll keep to tonguing her,” His friend was quick to back down.

“Lame…” 

“Stop trying to fuck me,” Luke blew him a kiss, “Dork butt,”

“Nevah!” Josh giggled, blowing a kiss back. “You loved my dork butt.”

“Was tight,” Luke growled, crawling onto his knees. He wasn’t gay, but he owed Josh something for a good night. “Hey Joshie… wanna make out?”

Josh grinned. “Shut up and kiss me already, Lukey…”

Luke laid down on Josh, letting their lips press together. He felt Josh’s tongue brush against his lips but they refused to part for him. Both of them hummed into the kiss regardless, deeply melting into the other boy. Luke’s long fingers wove into Josh’s hair as their lips locked, parting slowly enough that Josh didn’t realise it until Luke’s tongue pushed into his mouth.

“Mph!” Josh’s eyes widened in shock, but as he sucked the tongue they fluttered to a close. Kissing his straight best friend hard. Tasting the pussy on his lips.

“You’re. The. Best. Thing. To. Happen. To. Me!” Luke managed between rough pecks. Each word brought another kiss.

“Wha- mm! What do you mean?” Josh asked, leaning up afterwards to kiss Luke. Surprised how into this Luke was getting.

“You know what I mean, bestie.”

With that, he kissed Josh deeper. Showing his best friend the love that he had for the boy.


End file.
